The process of the present invention relates generally to the manufacture of nuclear reactor fuels and more particularly to the production of ceramically active uranium dioxide powder (UO.sub.2) from uranium hexafluoride (UF.sub.6). The present invention utilizes four fluidized beds interconnected in series to provide substantially complete conversion of uranium hexafluoride to uranium dioxide.